Bringing Jedi Out in the Open
by mah29732
Summary: Darth Sidious had a wonderful evil scheme, if he could get clone troopers to kill Jedi via Order 66, why not make clones out of the Jedi he killed to make other Jedi think they haven't been killed?  Worth a shot.  Literally speaking.
1. Darth Sidious' Dark Jedi Clone Project

Bringing Jedi Out in the Open

Chapter 1: Darth Sidious' Dark Jedi Clone Project

It was quite a perfect plan by Darth Sidious himself, along with the newly established Grand Moff Tarkin and the newly established apprentice Darth Vader who had collected the DNA samples of the majority of the deceased Jedi Knight Council that once oversaw the Republic. DNA samples of the deceased Jedi Knights were easy to collect, even before their deaths. The particular choices that interested the Emperor were making clones of Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and also Kit Fisto in particular.

"Why these Jedi, Master?" asked Lord Vader as they were walking through the row of selected Dark Jedi clones of the deceased Jedi.

"They are to bring out the other Jedi from hiding, they are Gray Jedi preferably speaking, but are more controllable" replied Emperor Palpatine.

"Hmm, interesting" continued Lord Vader, "but are these clones stable enough to venture out?"

"I will be sending the Jedi that I have decimated known as Mace Windu to the Outer Rim territories, there are reports that some rogue Jedi are camping out on some asteroid fields within the system" continued the Emperor.

"Kit Fisto?" asked Lord Vader.

"He'll be sent out to hunt down a Jedi fugitive known as Xavier who has outlasted the other Jedi in the core system" replied the Emperor.

"Plo Koon?" asked Lord Vader.

"Weed out your former apprentice Ashoka" laughed the Emperor, "she may think he's trust worthy enough to go with him, only to meet her end."

"And what about Ki-Adi-Mundi?" asked Lord Vader.

"There is a Jedi holocron that I am interested in" continued the Emperor, "Jedi Master Oxecca, a Wookie Jedi Master has been known to acquire it. He'll be right for that mission."

"I have some doubts that these Jedi clones will be able to do their jobs properly" continued Lord Vader, "what of Order 66?"

"Don't worry, they will be designated as Jedi anyway by any Imperial forces, I have already dispatched a the clones already we're speaking of" continued the Emperor.

As the two Dark Sith continued to conspire, a certain Dark Jedi clone version of Mace Windu was heading to an Outer Rim territory, well known to have plenty of asteroids littered throughout the system. Mace Windu's clone had been perfected by the cloning technology in a more stable form to pretend the clone would have amnesia of the obvious events that took place when the Emperor threw him off the balcony. Like the clone troopers whom killed his Jedi compatriots on the battlefield through via Order 66, the clone version of Mace Windu was well instructed to follow orders to head toward the asteroid field thought to house some escaped Jedi. Among those particular Jedi were a padawan known as Daxman, and his Master, a Rodian known as Orin. They escaped thanks to some clone troopers who refused to follow Order 66.

"Is everything secured?" asked Master Orin to the clone trooper commander.

"Nothing, no signs of any hostile forces" continued the clone commander, "that odd order didn't make any sense."

"Well, I hope we'll be able to get to a friendly system soon enough" continued Master Orin.

"I sure hope so, we're running low on supplies" continued the clone commander.

It was just then that the pseudo Jedi Starfighter steered by Mace Windu's clone was just in the neck of the area. Typically enough, a patrol of a small Imperial fleet of Star Destroyers were in the region as well and noticed an unidentified starcraft entering the area.

"Dispatch the Tie Fighters and demand the craft give some identification" said the captain on one of the Star Destroyers.

As the Tie Fighters zoomed toward where the clone of Mace Windu was steering his Jedi Starfighter, the clone was immediately just simply out of it in not recognizing what was really reality at all. A total memory blank was typical enough routine, and the right ruse for the Emperor to control this clone, so that it would make it seem like he was just simply shot down by Imperial forces. Indeed, the Emperor's plan worked, that the clone of Mace Windu's Starfighter was shot down by a squad of Tie Fighters. Oddly enough, the Tie Fighter pilots felt it was odd the strange craft didn't even respond.

"Doesn't that seem odd to you?" asked a Tie Pilot to his partner who was flying in his quad to you, "A Jedi who won't fight back?"

"I don't know, let's hope command sends in some more additional troops to find out where the Starfighter crashes" continued the other Tie Pilot as they were making their way back to the hangar.

Meanwhile, the Starfighter that the clone of Mace Windu aws on, was indeed heading down toward the large asteroid where the clone troopers and the two Jedi were located.

"Incoming!" roared the clone trooper commander as the Starfighter crashed landed right on the asteroid itself in a hidden area.

"Quickly, let's see who it is inside" said Daxman as he and some of the clones rushed to open the hatch of the Starfighter, only to realize that it was a big shocker, none other than the famous Mace Windu, who was quite weak.

"Get him out of that Starfighter, it's going to explode!" cried one of the clones.

As the Jedi padawan and the clones worked desperately to free Mace Windu, they were unaware that he was indeed a bait sent in by the Emperor to expose their location. It was just then that members of the Imperial forces whom were patrolling the area were already dispatching a shuttle filled with Stormtroopers and commanding officers leading the charge.

"Did you hear the talk about those Tie Fighter pilots that shot down that Jedi?" asked one of the Stormtroopers as they were in the shuttle heading down to the asteroid itself.

"Yeah, strange, the Jedi didn't even bother to fight back" continued one of the other Stormtroopers.

"Well, let's hope this Jedi will be otherwise for us" continued the first Stormtrooper.


	2. Sabotage Within

Chapter 2: Sabotage Within

It seemed quite odd for a certain Master Orin, that a well known member of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu, who was reportedly to have been killed by the Emperor when he was trying to apprehend him had been found alive, being able to escape just in the nick of time.

"This is all too surreal" said Master Orin which Mace Windu was placed in a hospital bed within the base itself, "a Jedi as even as skillful as you should have outwitted the local Imperial forces no problem."

"I, I don't recall that" said Mace who woke up from his ordeal.

"He's recovering" said Daxman who entered the scene with the clone troopers who had helped rescue him from his down Jedi Starfighter.

"Any information that'll be useful to us from his Jedi Starfighter?" asked Master Orin to one of the clone troopers.

"Negative" continued the clone trooper, "I feel very odd about this, as if he just came out of the blue out of nowhere."

"As if someone wanted us to find him?" continued Master Orin.

"I was er, getting to that" continued the same clone trooper.

"Intriguing tactic" said Master Orin as he then headed off, "I must meditate on this one."

Although the clone of Mace Windu was consciously not aware of it, subconsciously, he had no other choice but to follow the orders of the Emperor in giving up the location of where the two Jedi were hiding out so that Imperial forces could locate them. Already, local Imperial forces had dispatched a few landing parties to some of the asteroids around the same area, and a few number of Imperial Probe droids were also released. One of the probe droids crashed landed on the same asteroid that the clone of Mace Windu happen to crash land on. The probe droid floated about, looking around the large asteroid and noticed an odd structure in the distance what it thought might be a base of some sort. It was just that minute that the clone commander had brought in the R2 unit that was attached to the Jedi Starfighter.

"Good thing we found your R2 unit alive" said the clone commander, "I think he'd be very happy to stay here."

But as the clones and the padawan were leaving, the R2 unit was really there on the mission to help sabotage and give away the location to the Imperial forces. A hologram of the Emperor popped up from the R2 unit to the clone of the deceased Jedi.

"There is a disk within the R2 unit that contains a virus that'll shut down any military base's defense system" said the Emperor's hologram, "take the disk, and sabotage the base so that we may find the Jedi."

"I'll do what I can" said the Jedi clone who took the disk from the R2 unit as instructed.

The Jedi clone needed to find the mainframe of the base itself, he was free to move about as he was a guest designated by the two Jedi and the clone commander. Thinking that he was an ally of theirs, in reality, he was really a Trojan horse Jedi clone working for the Emperor. Since this clone wasn't trained in the Dark Side, it made it easier for the clone to move about and follow commands with ease. Eventually, the clone Jedi made his way to the main core of the base, and noticed an obvious console right to put in the disk.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be here, I know the commander and those two Jedi say you're a guest here" said the same clone trooper that talked to Master Orin earlier who was on patrol, "but no one but us clones are allowed here."

Suddenly, before the clone trooper's very eyes, the clone Jedi took out his lightsaber which was Mace Windu's typical purple color crystal, although it wasn't his original lightsaber, managed to put an end to a bothersome clone. After ending the life of a bothersome clone trooper, the clone Jedi headed to the console where he inserted the disk that had the virus in it. As it uploaded into the system, the data within the computer began to flicker, to which the Imperial probe droids outside began to notice something was quite odd about a particular asteroid to which even the Stormtroopers whom were investigating other asteroids also began to notice.

"Hey, asteroids don't normally have lights flickering about" said one of the Stormtroopers.

"No, they don't, must be the location of where our Jedi friend is hiding" said the Imperial officer as he instructed the Stormtroopers to get back onto the shuttle to head toward the location.

It was just then that the other clone troopers whom were unaware that one of their comrades has fallen were getting some technical difficulty issues. They were also unaware that Imperial forces were encroaching targeting the location that they were in, since they were too busy with trying to figure out what was going on. That gave time for the Imperial forces to land a few assault shuttles with AT-STs that were available ready to help out the Imperial forces.

"Something is obviously not right, I can sense something is wrong" said Master Orin.

"What was your first clue, we don't need the force to figure out that" continued the clone commander to which he then began to try to contact the clone trooper who was suppose to guard the core of the base, "trooper, report in."

No signal, a few seconds later he tried again.

"Trooper, come in" continued the clone commander, "he's not answering, something's not right. I need a small squad to look into this."

"I'll go to" added Daxman.

"No, I'll" said Master Orin, "this isn't going to be your fight, for now."

Master Orin and the clone commander's hunches were right on the mark, the clone of Mace Windu was indeed sabotaging the base, at the same time providing ample enough time for Imperial forces to reach their target. Both of them knew that time wasn't going to be on their side, and neither one of them knew what was going to happen next.


	3. Two Fronts Emerge

Chapter 3: Two Fronts Emerge

It was quite the obvious that Master Orin and the clone commander felt something wasn't right with a certain Mace Windu that they had recently rescued. If things couldn't be worse, Imperial troops were closing in on their location which was revealed thanks to the clone of the deceased Jedi Mace Windu inputting a virus to disrupt the base's computer mainframe.

"Hurry, I hope we're not too late" said the clone commander as they kicked down the door only to find out that their comrade had fallen.

"Look at this, looks like a lightsaber got to him indeed" said one of the other clones.

"Get back to the main room" said Master Orin as he turned on his ignited his blue lightsaber, "I sense our guest is still here."

As the clones rushed back to the main area of the base, Master Orin felt an odd force presence within the vicinity, the clone of the deceased Jedi Council member was indeed trying to make an escape, but the clone knew it had no other choice but to fight Master Orin.

"Does the Emperor teach you to be a coward?" asked Master Orin who was well prepared for a fight.

Apparently that indeed triggered the Dark Side within the clone of Mace Windu himself whom leaped out from his hiding place and ignited his lgithsaber which clashed with Orin's.

"So, it is true, you were the Trojan horse brought by the Emperor" said Master Orin to Mace Windu's clone.s

"What does it matter to you if that might be the case?" asked the clone who continued to clash his purple lightsaber with Orin's.

"It matters that your original version was once part of the Light Side of the Force" continued Master Orin who continued to duel with Mace's clone, "I know you were once a respected member of the Jedi Council."

"Those days are over for the Jedi" continued Mace's clone, "the Jedi Council ceases to exist, we simply follow the Emperor's orders."

The two continued to clash with their lightsabers, yet as the conflict between the two were brewing, outside, Imperial forces led by a small squad of AT-STs were firing right at the turrents of the base itself.

"We got trouble!" cried one of the clones who was running for his life.

Yet sadly a laser blast from an AT-ST ended that clone's life, to which his comrades then began to pick up his body and carried it to safety.

"Get inside!" cried Daxman who ignited his green lightsaber and began to deflect the lasers coming toward them.

"Look, it's a Jedi!" cried one of the Stormtroopers who was approaching the base trying to take the first shot against Daxman.s

Daxman quickly used his Force Throw ability, and threw his lightsaber at the Stormtrooper before he could have a chance to fight back, then quickly dashed into the base and locked it to try to prevent the Imperials from breaking in.

"That won't hold them" said the clone commander who was reviewing what just happen, "you should really help your master, he's in a heap of trouble."

"Don't you think we got enough on this end?" asked Daxman.

"Sorry, but I think you're master should come first" replied the clone commander, "we'll give you enough time for you to flee in a shuttle we have prepared too."

"But what about you?" asked Daxman to the clone commander.

"We'll be fine, now go" continued the clone commander to Daxman who rushed toward where his Master Orin was continuing to fight the clone of Mace Windu.

It was during the mist of the battle that Master Orin couldn't believe how the Emperor could have perfected a clone to be so deceptive toward other Jedi, that he literally lost the wrist that was holding his lightsaber being literally cut off by the clone of Mace Windu himself.

"Tell me before you kill me" said Master Orin who fought a long battle with the clone, "are there others like you the Emperor has made to trick us Jedi?"

"Yes, and I will not be the first" replied Mace's clone.

Yet before Mace's clone could end Master Orin's life, Daxman ignited his lightsaber just in the nick of time to save his master's life.

"I think your party crashing days are over" said Daxman.

"They're just about to begin" continued Mace's clone who had the Lightning ability being used on Daxman sending him flying right in the air and crashing right on the ground.

Daxman was injured, but not as badly as his master was who was near death.

"Run, run away from here!" cried Master Orin to Daxman.

Daxman had no other choice, as it was quite apparent the clone of Mace Windu was too strong to fight alone, and dashed off right before the clone of Mace Windu sent Master Orin to become one with the Force with his lightsaber.

"Just one more to find, then I'll be done here" said Mace's clone who left Master Orin's lightsaber ready for Imperial forces to pick up.

As for the clone troopers, they were busy fighting their former brothers who had been subverted as part of the Galactic Empire making their way into the base, and breaking down the barrier thanks to the AT-STs' fire power. It was just then that Daxman had arrived at the hangar where a shuttle was indeed prepared by the clone commander himself for Daxman to take off. But as Daxman was about to input the various commands to take off, it was just then that the clone of Mace Windu had arrived on the scene slicing his way through the remaining clone troopers whom were trying to protect Daxman.

"At least this shuttle has lasers" said Daxman as he took control of them and began to fire as the shuttle itself began to take off at Mace Windu's clone.

The shuttle zoomed out of the hangar, knocking over an AT-ST that got too close, providing some turbulence for Daxman, but was able to handle it. As for the clone of Mace Windu, after finishing off the remaining clones and the clone commander, he soon had to face the Imperial forces which he was no match for making his objective semi-complete as the Emperor knew it would be unwise for a clone like Mace Windu to be traced back to him should they live and be interrogated by Imperial forces. The shuttle itself was not intercepted by Imperial forces; as it had managed to dodge them through the asteroid field itself, ensuring that Daxman would elude Imperial forces for now.


	4. Enter Clone of Kit Fisto

Chapter 4: Enter Clone of Kit Fisto

There were odd reports coming from the planet of Correllia, that stated that a rogue Jedi fugitive could be hiding out disgusted as a homeless person. A certain clone of Kit Fisto was designated by the Emperor himself to go on this mission to search for this elusive Jedi fugitive. A shuttle carrying Kit Fisto arrived on the planet, in a hangar bay in a major city. The pilot who was just ordered to fly his companion was not allowed to be ordered to ask questions why.

"This guy seems to be pretty strange to me" said the pilot as he noticed Kit Fisto leave the shuttle as it was about to start up its engines, "didn't I see him somewhere from before?"

As the clone of Kit Fisto continued to walk away from the hangar, a protocol droid approached him.

"Greetings stranger, welcome to Correllia, may I state your business?" asked the protocol droid.

"I am here to see the governor, I heard from the Emperor there have been reports of a fugitive Jedi hiding among your homeless population" continued the clone.

"Oh my, yes, follow me" said the protocol droid.

As the clone of the deceased Jedi followed the protocol droid, citizens on Correllia looked at Kit Fisto with quite distrust, along with some with fear as many of them thought he died at the hands of fighting the Emperor.

"Something the matter?" asked the protocol droid to the clone of Kit Fisto.

"No, no" replied the clone as the citizens just ignored him, "it's nothing."

About several minutes later, the two arrived at the governor's mansion where Kit Fisto was greeted with open arms.

"So, the Emperor is employing other force uses besides Lord Vader to do his work in hunting down fugitive Jedi?" asked the governor.

"That I am afraid is classified information" replied the clone.

"Very well, feel free to look around the planet for the fugitive all you want" continued the governor as he got up from his chair, "now please leave me, I got some important documents to sign."

As the clone of the deceased Jedi was let out of the mansion, the protocol droid turned to Kit Fisto.

"I don't want to give away any hints, but if you're looking for the fugitive Jedi, there are those within the local tavern that might know where he might be" continued the protocol droid, "but many of them are either pirates or bounty hunters, and they can be very expensive indeed."

"Hmm, very interesting" said Kit's clone as he headed toward that particular tavern.

It was quite loud and noisy as Kit Fisto entered the tavern to which the bartender noticed him.

"What I can get you?" asked the bartender.

"I'm looking for a fugitive Jedi" replied Kit who revealed his lightsaber to the bartender, "do any of your fine customers know where to find him?"

"Hey Rax!" shouted the bartender to a Trandoshan who was busy in the middle of his drink.

"Yeah, I'm busy over here, don't make me waste my energy on you" roared Rax.

"There's a servant for the Emperor here that says he wants your help in finding out that fugitive Jedi you have been yapping about" continued the bartender.

"Tell me your story first" said Kit as he then moved over to the table where the Trandoshan was sitting.

"Very well then" said Rax.

The scene flashes back to about a week ago on Correllia, the Trandoshan and a few of his fellow Trandoshans were shipping Wookiee slaves to make a quick buck for the Empire.

"That's it, keep moving" said Rax who was the slave owner responsible for overseeing the transfer, "that's it you flee bags."

Suddenly one of the Wookiees didn't like that comment made by the Trandoshan and in spite of being cuffed in heavy chains attempted to attack Rax, yet his fellow Trandoshans used stun guns to zap the Wookiee down. The Wookiee screamed in pain as it was being subdued.

"I think he didn't like what you said boss" said one of the Trandoshans subduing the Wookiee.

"Hey, these animals have no feelings" roared Rax who wasn't happy.

"But shouldn't we at least have a product that won't fight back at our customers?" asked the other.

"You too?" roared Rax who wasn't pleased that his fellow Trandoshans were a bit out of character.

"I think it's time you set these Wookiees free" said an unfamiliar voice.

As the trio of Trandoshans turned toward the figure, it seemed like a homeless man who could easily be defeated. The Trandoshans burst out with laughter at the homeless man, well knowing that they could easily take him on.

"Listen pal, I don't know who the heck you are, but if you want to work as a slave, you're more than welcome to lose to a fight with us" laughed Rax.

Suddenly the homeless man turned out to be the fugitive Jedi known as Xavier who ignited his yellow lightsaber.

"Set them free, or I shall make you" said Xavier.

Rax's Trandoshan friends then charged at the fugitive Jedi, and tried to knock him down with their bear fists, yet thanks to a simple Force Push left one of the Trandoshans off balance to which Xavier then used his lightsaber to slice the heavy weapon the Trandoshan was carrying in half before knocking him out cold. The other Trandoshan charged at the fugitive Jedi, trying to use his claws on him, but the fugitive Jedi had no other choice but to literally use his lightsaber and slice off a limb of the Trandoshan who attacked him.

"Stay back!" roared Rax as he took out a rifle ready to fire at the fugitive Jedi.

Rax continued to fire at the fugitive Jedi, to which the Jedi was able to easily dodge, and literally slice the rifle in half, and pointing his lightsaber quite close to Rax's head. The Trandoshan continued to tell the scary incident he had with the fugitive Jedi, if it were not for members of Correllia's local security force who came into the scene just in the nick of time, he wouldn't have a head on. The security forces fired their blasters at the fugitive Jedi who had no other choice but to retreat.

"Hmm, so he nearly got your head off, right?" asked Kit.

"Listen, I will help you track down this fugitive Jedi, and I'll do it for free over that, because no one makes a fool out of me" continued Rax.

"Then it's a deal" laughed Kit as the clone gave an evil grin.


	5. Into the Sewers

Chapter 5: Into the Sewers

It was time for the clone of Kit Fisto to investigate the whereabouts of the Jedi fugitive known as Xavier with his new ally Rax, a Trandoshan slaver not minding the company began to show him where most of the homeless usually stayed.

"This dump?" asked Kit's clone to Rax.

"Yeah, this is their usual hangout, maybe we can interrogate some of them" said Rax who was itching to torture some innocent soul.

"I think I know a better way than wasting your strength on them" continued the clone as the Trandoshan followed him, they approached three homeless men whom were warming themselves by the fire.

"Excuse me sirs, could you spare us some food?" asked one of the men.

"Actually, I got a proposition for you" continued Kit's clone, "we are looking for a certain homeless man who is wanted by the local law enforcement."

The trio of men burst out with laughter.

"Hey, we don't want to cause any trouble, none of us can" added a second.

"Bah, this is taking forever!" cried Rax who wanted to take out his Railgun and target them.

"There is one odd fellow who likes to go deep within the sewers not far" said a third, "we don't talk to him that much, just ignore him."

"Hmm, sounds like he might be our wanted man" said Kit's clone as he and Rax headed toward a large sewage pipe.

"Yuck, I am not going in there" said Rax.

"The fugitive Jedi used his lightsaber and killed two of your slavers" said Kit's clone to Rax, "you want the Emperor to have justice or not?"

"Bah, fine" sighed Rax who didn't like the smell of the sewers.

As the two headed into the sewers, the Trandoshan wasn't kidding about the smell, as Kit's clone himself couldn't bear it.

"Bah, who would want to live down here?" cried Kit's clone who turned on his green lightsaber as a light.

"I told you so" laughed Rax as he followed Kit's clone.

As the two continued their way into the sewer system, Kit could feel the presence of the force of some being not far from where they were.

"We're getting closer" said Kit's clone, "I can feel it."

"The Emperor must have turned the other cheek when he started to employ you Jedi back into the fold, or am I getting the feeling you're not even a Jedi?" asked Rax who was getting a bit curious and uncomfortable with Kit's clone.

"You will not speak toward others if I told you the Emperor had a grand project of cloning other deceased Jedi?" asked Kit's clone who was eager enough to practice his lightsaber skills on Rax if he was provoked.

"Just keep on going and find that fugitive Jedi" said Rax, "I don't want to face you."

"I thought you might end up saying something like that" continued Kit's clone.

As the two moved on, Kit's clone immediately came across what seemed like a sleeping man with some of his sleeping equipment that looked far too advance for the average homeless person to even have. As he approached what seemed like a sleeping man, Kit took off the covers only to reveal it was none other than a protocol droid there instead.

"Oh dear me!" cried the protocol droid.

"This was a setup!" cried Rax who was readying his railgun.

Suddenly a mysterious figure dashed and darted through the shadows of the sewer to which Rax began to fire his gun which was quite loud.

"You fool!" cried Kit's clone, "He'll know we're here!"

"Duh, we fell for the dummy!" cried Rax.

"I should have known someone would have eventually come to find me" said Xavier as Kit looked around, the Jedi clone noticed Xavier was really hiding up on the pipes watching the two from below.

"About time that I can get a clear shot!" said Rax.

"Idiot!" cried Kit's clone as Rax fired his railgun, Xavier leaped right out of the way only hitting the pipes which burst sewage on the two.

"Keep it up pal" said Rax as he continued to fire his railgun at Xavier who was easily out maneuvering the blasts.

Suddenly as Rax was about to fire another shot, he realized he was out of ammo.

"Should have brought ample amount of ammo with you" said Xavier as he leaped down with his lightsaber ignited slicing the railgun in half, and kicking Rax to the side, "your slavers were quite well trained Trandoshans, but they couldn't live it up to facing someone like me."

"I think it's time you met your match then" said Kit's clone as he ignited his green lightsaber.

"Kit Fisto?" said Xavier in quite an astonishment, "Either I am seeing a ghost or a clone the Emperor has made to use to hunt me down."

"You are correct on the clone part, but the Emperor desires to see Jedi like you tricked into coming out in the open" continued Kit's clone.

The two charged at each other, their lightsabers then began to clash together in duel combat. The Trandoshan watched as the two fought it out, and even though he didn't trust Kit Fisto's clone at all, if he wanted an award from the Emperor for defeating a fugitive Jedi, he mine as well help Kit's clone fight him, as even Kit's clone in spite of being quite strong and trained in the force couldn't really beat Xavier. The dual was an obvious stalemate indeed between the two force users.

"Let's see if you can handle this" said Kit's clone as he then began to use his Force Levitation and picked up some bricks and began to toss it at Xavier.

The fugitive Jedi simply used his lightsaber to slice the bricks in half, even throwing other objects with his Force Levitation power against them.

"This is getting nowhere fast" said Rax as he noticed some gasoline and a lit fire, "hmm, maybe I can work with these tools quite nicely indeed."

The Trandoshan wasn't going to waste anymore time in letting a fugitive Jedi get away, but Rax's act might indeed give that fugitive Jedi the right ruse to get away.


	6. Going Too Far

Chapter 6: Going Too Far

It was quite a battle between Xavier and the clone of Kit Fisto, as the two were obviously evenly matched. The Trandoshan known as Rax knew he had to do something to curb the fight to the clone Jedi's way fast, but didn't know what to use until he came across a gasoline and also a fire. The Trandoshan took a piece of wood and lit it on fire with the fire already setup, then he began to pour gasoline in an area where the fugitive Jedi would certainly get stuck. All the Trandoshan had to do was to light the fire itself.

"You fool!" cried Kit's clone who wasn't sure if this plan was going to work.

The Trandoshan had successfully set the blaze, trapping Xavier in a corner of the sewer not being able to move.

"Bah, see what I did, you didn't need your fancy Jedi powers to solve that" laughed Rax, "I am sure the Emperor would be pleased this fugitive Jedi will meet his end pretty soon."

Xavier had no other choice but to use his lightsaber and threw it against some pipes to which burst out water, quite lots of water which began to flood the entire sewer and put out the blaze itself.

"Fool!" cried Kit's clone as the two were being swept away by the current.

But as the two were being swept away, some Imperial forces were landing in Correllia, ready to inspect the planet for any possible intruders. As the Imperial officer headed into the governor's mansion, he was greeted by his guards who allowed him in.

"We are investigating any rumors that your planet might house a fugitive Jedi" said the Imperial officer.

"That's odd, I just sent one of the Emperor's royal guards to hunt down that particular fugitive Jedi you speak of" said the governor.

"I think you might have been tricked good sir" continued the Imperial officer, "for you see, I have not received any information on the matter whatsoever."

"Hmm, could have been another fugitive Jedi disguising himself as a royal guard then" said the governor, "feel free for your forces to search for those two or at least one of them."

"As you wish" said the Imperial officer who went off.

Stormtroopers started to be just about everywhere on Correllia searching for two fugitive Jedis, when the clone of Kit Fisto and Rax finally made it out at the other end of the sewer, the Jedi clone found himself to be in an unfamiliar territory.

"Bah, you shouldn't have done that!" barked the Jedi clone to Rax.

"Hey, it was the only option to even the score" replied the Trandoshan.

"Yeah, in his favor!" roared Kit's clone as he then headed off, "You're on your own if you want to hunt down that fugitive Jedi yourself, because I am out of here!"

"But I thought you worked for the Emperor?" asked Rax who felt this was rather odd.

The two shouting obviously got the commotion of some Imperial Stormtroopers in the area who noticed the two.

"Look, doesn't that look like a Jedi to you?" asked one of the Stormtroopers.

"Yeah, looks like one to me" said the second, "we should bring in reinforcements and help out that citizen down there."

Back between the bitter argument of the two down below, Kit's clone was getting frustrated with Rax.

"Enough!" roared Kit's clone, "I'll find that fugitive Jedi myself without you then."

As the clone descendents into the sewer again, Imperial forces had arrived on the scene as Rax turned around he was surprised by their presence.

"Don't worry citizen, we won't let that fugitive Jedi harm you no more" said a Stormtrooper.

Rax shrugged his shoulders as he didn't seem to care what would happen to Kit's clone who was wondering back within the sewers itself.

"I think it'd be nice you folks handle things properly for once" said Rax as he was allowed to go on his way.

The Imperial forces indeed headed into the sewers with at least four squads of Stormtroopers whom were well armed for the mission. As they dashed through one area of the sewer, and secured it, they noticed some clashes of light in the distance, Kit's clone indeed had found Xavier again, and the two were already dueling. Neither one of them was able to withstand each other, and it was an obvious stalemate indeed.

"This has gone long enough" said Kit's clone as he then used his Force Lightning skill on Xavier zapping him down to the murky sewage, "I am going to enjoy ending it."

"Stop right there!" cried one of the Stormtroopers who began to fire his rifle.

The obvious force of the Imperial troops gave Xavier the right cover to flee deeper into the sewers. Kit's clone had no other choice but to deflect the blasters coming toward him.

"Keep firing!" cried another Stormtrooper who was firing his rifle with his comrades targeting Kit's clone.

It was just then that a Rocket Stormtrooper came into the scene and began to point his rocket targeting Kit's clone firing it to which it sent Kit's clone straight toward where Xavier was who managed to dodge the oncoming blast. The blast itself destroyed Kit's clone, and what seemed like the end of the fugitive Jedi himself.

"Send a squad there and check it out" said the Stormtrooper commander.

As one of the squads of Stormtroopers began to inspect the wreckage, they found Kit's lightsaber, along with even Xavier's whom allowed his lightsaber to be found in order to play dead.

"No one could have survive that blast" said the Stormtrooper inspecting the wreckage, "we'll bring these two lightsabers back to command."

"Let's hope that'll be the end of this for now" said the Stormtrooper commander as he and the other Stormtroopers were heading out.

Luckily, the fugitive Jedi known as Xavier whom no longer had a lightsaber in his inventory was alive, it wasn't so much for Kit's clone who couldn't withstand the attack done by the Stormtroopers. But as the fugitive Jedi was celebrating a bitter sweet victory, a certain Ashoka Tano who had just escaped some Imperial forces in deep space was going to receive an unlikely encounter herself with another familiar Jedi clone, one that could change her perspective for good.


	7. The Dark Jedi Clone Who Was Convinced

Chapter 7: The Dark Jedi Clone Who Was Convinced

It was finally time for the Emperor to send the clone of Plo Koon to take down Ashoka Tano which Ashoka formerly looked to Master Plo Koon as a father. Indeed it's the perfect plan for such a sinister manner in outing a Jedi from their hiding place. Ashoka was indeed hiding in the depths of space in the Outer Rim, yet there were a number of clone troopers who had refused to target Ashoka under Order 66, and had also given up their old armor to join the newly founded Rebel Alliance. Ashoka was indeed on a Republic Frigate with a number of smaller capital ships flying by it.

"I am glad that you are safe" said the captain to Ashoka as they were eating dinner.

"Thanks for letting them join the Alliance" said Ashoka.

"Listen, I'll be ensuring there'll be no Imperial forces around these parts" said the captain as he got up and headed toward his command center.

As the captain was heading up, a rebel soldier came toward the captain with urgent news.

"Sir, there's a shuttle approaching us" said the soldier.

"Is it Imperial?" asked the captain.

"Yes, but we've learned that it might be some defectors onboard" continued the soldier.

"Hmm, very interesting" said the captain, "let them land, but be on your guard."

As the shuttle began to make its way to the hangar bay, Ashoka went there as well to see what the commotion was all about. When the shuttle's hatch opened up, Ashoka couldn't believe who she saw, it was none other than Master Plo Koon with three Stormtroopers whom had defected from their commander. But in reality, these Stormtroopers were really skilled bounty hunters hired by the Emperor to make it look like they were part of the Imperial forces.

"Master Plo Koon, you're alive!" said Ashoka as she ran toward him with joy.

"I am glad to see you to" replied Plo Koon's clone who oddly felt the hug was quite good.

"Alright, enough of this, I think it's time that you four at least come with my top interrogators, we would like to know more information on the Imperial operations here" said the captain.

"Can I spend more time with Master Koon?" asked Ashoka to the captain.

"Fine, but he should at least be the last one to be interrogated, I'd like to know where he's really been all this time" said the captain who felt there was something odd about Plo Koon.

"It's wonderful that you're here, I heard reports that you were shot down and killed?" asked Ashoka who couldn't believe that Plo Koon had survived something like that.

"I, er, was able to survive the crash itself" said Plo Koon's clone who obviously was lying, "at first when I was confronted by my three Stormtrooper friends, they were going to fire on me with their blasters, but I convinced them there must have been some mistake by the orders, and they ended up helping me hide."

"I see, you must then know a lot about the Imperial activities in this region, do you not?" asked Ashoka.

"Er, I don't think this is the right time for that" said Plo Koon's clone as he then headed off.

Ashoka indeed felt something was strange about Plo Koon, and even Plo Koon's clone felt something else was even stranger. That hug Ashoka gave him, it felt good as he had done this before or at least the real Plo Koon did. He then felt something else that perhaps the Emperor was indeed lying that Ashoka would come quietly or knew the truth, that perhaps this operation already in place would indeed be quite bad.

"I think I need you to come with me" said the captain who was just finished interrogating the other so-called Stormtroopers.

As the clone Jedi followed the captain, it was the right ruse for the bounty hunters to take off their armor and sabotage the capital ship they were on.

"I can't believe the Emperor's plan will make us very wealthy indeed" said the first bounty hunter.

"Yeah, but having that clone Jedi with us creeps me out" said the second one.

"There must be a way we can do this job quickly without even that Jedi clone turn against us" said the third, "did you see how that Jedi clone felt when he hugged that fugitive Jedi?"

"No, how?" asked the first bounty hunter.

"Think about it, if this is a copy of Plo Koon, why would one Jedi he helped train as a child be still emotionally attached?" continued the third bounty hunter, "Would he not want to turn against all three of us or worse the Emperor himself?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought about that" said the second bounty hunter, "should we warn Lord Vader about his former apprentice and this Jedi clone?"

"Leave that one to me" said the first one, "I'll personally send Lord Vader an encrypted message."

The first bounty hunter wasn't kidding what he was planning to do, bring the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader into the operation. He had an encrypted R2 unit with him to send a message to the Dark Lord himself. After stating the message to the R2 unit, the R2 unit implanted the message on the communication network of the Frigate just to give Lord Vader the location of the vessel. The Dark Lord himself was busy elsewhere in the same region on a Super Star Destroyer when he received the message from the bounty hunter.

"Lord Vader, things have gotten a bit complicated, the clone Jedi that the Emperor had sent with us might turn against us, we wouldn't mind some extra help" said the bounty hunter.

"Very well then" said Darth Vader after the hologram disappeared, "will confront my former apprentice, but sadly you will not receive any payment if I do the job myself."

"Leaving Lord Vader?" asked the captain of the Super Star Destroyer.

"Yes, I will be using this new cloaking technology to evade detection from the Rebel forces" continued Lord Vader, "I have to meet up with an old friend."


	8. Stopping the Saboteurs

Chapter 8: Stopping the Saboteurs

The clone of the deceased Jedi known as Plo Koon had enough, knowing very well what the saboteurs were going to do, he dashed around the corners of the frigate trying to find the trio of bounty hunters. Ashoka as well was trying to find where her supposed deceased friend was heading to. When the bounty hunters were finished up setting up the charges, they were about to set their explosives ready when the cloned Jedi showed up.

"Very good, you can take the last one to the captain's chambers" said the first bounty hunter.

"I don't think so" said Plo Koon's clone who turned on his lightsaber.

"Bah, I knew it!" cried the third bounty hunter as he took out his blaster and began to fire.

"What's going on here?" cried Ashoka as she arrived on the scene.

"Just tell the captain to get help!" cried Plo Koon's clone as he was deflecting the lasers.

As the trio of bounty hunters dashed around the corner, they began to press the buttons on the detonation, causing an explosion preventing the clone Jedi from reaching the trio.

"Come on, let's charge up the others!" cried the second bounty hunter.

As the trio of bounty hunters made their way around the hull of the ship, the captain of the ship was rushed out of his chambers by the rebel soldiers, meeting up with Ashoka.

"So, you've heard about what's going on?" asked Ashoka.

"Yeah, apparently" replied the captain, "have the ship evacuated!"

"Right away sir" said the rebel soldier.

It was just then that Ashoka's former master Anakin Skywalker in the form of Darth Vader was heading to the region where the rebels were hiding out. Once Vader's Tie Defender was in the region, the Dark Lord turned on the cloaking device. It then landed on the frigate itself, to which the Dark Lord himself opened up a hatch with his lightsaber and headed into the frigate.

"What the heck?" cried a rebel soldier as he noticed Lord Vader literally falling from the ceiling.

The Dark Lord immediately used his lightsaber on the lone rebel soldier, to which he then quickly began to rush toward the center of the explosion of the frigate knowing Ashoka, his former apprentice would certainly arrive along with the traitorous cloned Jedi. After slicing through a number of rebel soldiers whom put up very little resistance to the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord finally approached the trio of bounty hunters to which the third bounty hunter was grateful in seeing the Dark Lord.

"Lord Vader I—" said the third bounty hunter but before he could finish his since, the Dark Lord used his Force Grip on the bounty hunter.

"Never send an incompetent bounty hunter to do a Dark Lord's job" said Lord Vader as he then threw the lifeless body of the bounty hunter toward where Plo Koon's clone had just entered the scene.

"I see you must be the Emperor's right hand man that hired me to do this little Jedi clone project?" asked Plo Koon's clone as he turned on his lightsaber.

"Yes, and at first I had second thoughts about the Emperor's program, but I see it seems it still needs some tweaks to do" continued Lord Vader as he ignited his lightsaber.

Plo Koon's clone then charged at the Dark Lord, and their lightsabers began to clash to which the two remaining bounty hunters decided to rush out of the scene and escape with their lives. Vader, however, continued to clash with Plo Koon, to which he then was able to use his Force Grip on the cloned Jedi almost ready to end his life.

"Pathetic, your original body was more stable in withstanding attacks from Dark Jedi during your time on the Jedi Council" said Lord Vader.

Yet as the Dark Lord was about to use his lightsaber to literally end Plo Koon clone's life, Ashoka came right into the scene with the captain and a few rebel soldiers.

"Well, well, well, look who just showed up" said Lord Vader as he threw Plo Koon's clone to the ground, "I've been waiting a long time to see you again, Ashoka Tano, or should I call you Snips?"

"Enough of this, who are you?" asked Ashoka.

"I am your master" replied Lord Vader to which the Dark Lord then quickly used his Force Grip power to grab one of the rebel soldiers and toss him toward the captain and the other soldiers like bowling pins.

"That's funny, you don't look like my old master" said Ashoka as she ignited her lightsaber.

"Believe me, the Dark Side of the Force can bring more out of you than being a Jedi ever could!" continued Lord Vader.

The two then clashed their lightsabers with each other, Lord Vader used his Force Push power to push Ashoka aside, then attempted to clash his lightsaber toward her. She couldn't take much more of the fight between her former master, and needed to find a way to escape. It was just then that the two remaining bounty hunters had finished up the last charges and were ready to set them off.

"I can't believe Lord Vader is the perfect distraction" laughed one of the bounty hunters even not caring that his deceased comrade was killed by the Dark Lord.

As the two bounty hunters set off the explosion, the entire hull of the frigate began to collapse to which it was just then the captain and the surviving rebel soldiers were trying to escape. Vader was about to throw large piece of debris to block their exit, when Plo Koon's clone then used his levitation powers to halt it.

"Ashoka, go now!" cried Plo Koon's clone.

Ashoka dashed right out with the captain and the remaining rebel soldiers to which the Dark Lord turned toward Plo Koon's clone.

"You'll regret for opposing the Emperor" said Lord Vader.

As the two began to clash their lightsabers, Ashoka, along with the captain and the remaining rebel soldiers got onto a shuttle to which it then was taking. Ashoka was indeed safe in the shuttle, at least for now. As for the battle between the Jedi clone and the Dark Lord continued to wage on as the two bounty hunters continued to set charges on the frigate itself.


	9. Vader's Escape

Chapter 9: Vader's Escape

It was quite a battle between the Dark Lord and the clone Jedi of Plo Koon. Their lightsabers continued to clash, as the frigate itself was breaking apart.

"I don't care if we both die, at least you wouldn't have used me to destroy Ashoka!" roared Plo Koon's clone at the Dark Lord.

"She would eventually turn over to the Dark Side and join me" continued Lord Vader, "if she wanted to know the truth about her master's intensions."

"You're manipulative as much as the Emperor is, are you not?" asked Plo Koon's clone as he used his Force Lightning to force the Dark Lord to take a step back.

"Yes, I have other plans intended for my master, like the same that had befallen to his own master" replied Lord Vader who took another charge at Plo Koon's clone.

The two continued to clash with their lightsabers, as the debris were falling from the ceiling, the Dark Lord took the opportunity to use his Force Levitation power and throw the debris at Plo Koon's clone, trying to literally knock him out with the debris. Yet Plo Koon's clone was able to counter it by doing the same with using debris as well.

"It's quite clear to me that you'd be no different from the Emperor should he fall by your hand" said Plo Koon's clone, "that is why I must survive to finish him before you do the job."

"That I am afraid you will not get as far" continued the Dark Lord who then used his Force Grip on Plo Koon's clone, and threw him against a wall.

The clone Jedi got up from the surprise attack and charged at the Dark Lord first by using his Force Lightning against him which sent the Dark Lord flying right up in the air and onto the ground. Then tried to ignite his lightsaber again, and try to literally end the battle from there, yet the Dark Lord was quite quick to dodge the lightsaber, and instead used his own lightsaber to injure Plo Koon's clone. In spite of being wounded in the fight, Plo Koon's clone was able to defend himself as the Dark Lord charged at him with his lightsaber clashing again with their lightsabers as well.

"You might be a copy of the original" said Lord Vader, "but in battle, I knew the real Plo Koon would not let this happen to him."

That obviously angered Plo Koon's clone who then charged at full speed at the Dark Lord. The Jedi clone tried to do everything he could to stop the Dark Lord, yet it was no use. The Dark Lord simply with one swipe of his lightsaber literally cut off the clone's fist that was holding his own lightsaber. Then when the Jedi clone tried to retrieve the lightsaber, the Dark Lord simply pressed his foot on it, and simply picked it up.

"You're finished" said Lord Vader with one swoop of his lightsaber ended the clone Jedi's life, "now how can I make it seem like this lightsaber belonged to my former apprentice?"

As the Dark Lord had the obvious arterial motives into letting Ashoka live, the Dark Lord had to get out of the frigate as it was falling apart pretty fast. Debris was falling, to which the Dark Lord simply took out his lightsaber and began to clash at the debris slicing it into pieces making it easier for him to travel back to his Tie Defender. Once the Dark Lord had reached his Tie Defender, he took off, heading back first to a Sith Temple nearby to make some changes to the lightsaber he had picked up, and then deliver it to the Emperor as proof of his former apprentice's supposed demise. Yet while the Dark Lord was doing just that, a clone version of Ki-Adi-Mundi had arrived on a far off planet in the Outer Rim not really explored by Imperial forces, and the obvious perfect place where a certain Wookiee Jedi Master Oxecca was indeed hiding out. The Jedi Starfighter carrying Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone had landed on the planet's surface, to which the clone Jedi got out and began to search.

"That temple must not be far from here" said Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone, "there might be some locals nearby who I can persuade to give me its location entirely".

As the clone Jedi headed toward a village, the villagers there whom mostly were Wookiee refugees didn't seem to trust the newcomer, but a Wookiee elder noticed the familiar face of this newcomer and thought he'd be there to help out.

"Please, let him in" said the Wookiee elder to the two Wookiee guards whom were preventing him from entering.

"I see you have a translator on you" said Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone to the Wookiee elder.

"Yes, a kind Jedi like you helped set us free, now we are just trying to survive on this planet" said the Wookiee elder.

"I am searching for a Jedi holocron that is suppose to be nearby" continued Ki-Adi-Mundi, "do you know where it is?"

"Must be near the abandon Jedi temple that Master Oxecca went to" said the Wookiee elder, "he hasn't been seen since we've last met."

"Hmm, interesting" said Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone, "can you give me the location of this abandon Jedi temple?"

"Certainly, a trustworthy face is always our friend" said the Wookiee elder who was being rather quite naïve about the Jedi clone's agenda.

As the Jedi clone was given the location of the Jedi temple, he was on his way, meanwhile, after making a trip to a Sith temple, Darth Vader handed what seemed like his former apprentice's lightsaber over to the Emperor.

"Hmm, this seems like it was your former apprentice's lightsaber" said the Emperor as he turned it on revealing that Lord Vader had installed a green crystal in the lightsaber replacing Plo Koon's clone's lightsaber, "she'll no longer be a threat to us, but there is still one more Jedi clone that is currently on a mission for us. See to it that he does finish off the Jedi Wookiee Master in question."

"As you wish" replied Lord Vader as he left the Emperor.

The Emperor was a bit puzzled that he felt there was something odd about the lightsaber in question that he was given, as if it were almost NOT Ashoka's lightsaber. The Emperor would have to meditate on this for further developments.


	10. Retrieving the Holocron

Chapter 10: Retrieving the Holocron

Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone wasn't far from the abandon temple where Master Oxecca had found the holocron. But as the clone traveled through the forest, it seemed that he was being watched by what seemed like were Trandoshan slavers whom were trying to hunt down more Wookiees whom had escaped their home planet.

"Look, a Jedi!" cried one of the Trandoshan slavers.

"A Jedi, here, fire!" ordered the leader of the slavers.

Suddenly the Jedi clone was barraged with lasers and other firepower by the Trandoshan slavers whom were not interested in giving up their location.

"I don't care where this Jedi came from, I want that Jedi killed!" ordered the Trandoshan slaver leader.

Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone continued to deflect the lasers with his lightsaber, he then decided to charge toward the Trandoshan slavers and began to slash them with his lightsaber. Each one of the slavers fell as they could not defend themselves properly from the clone Jedi. Finally, the Jedi clone had reached the Trandoshan slaver leader whom obviously cowered with fear of the Jedi clone.

"Please, don't hurt me" said the Trandoshan slaver leader, "we were only here for profit!"

"I better not see you around these parts again" said Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone who allowed the Trandoshan slaver leader to live.

As the remaining Trandoshans packed up their stuff and headed out, the Jedi clone new time was being lost for battling with the Trandoshans. As he continued to travel through the forest, there was an obvious clearing up ahead, where what seemed like would be an abandon Jedi temple appeared before him.

"This must be it, the Wookiee Jedi master must be inside" said Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone.

As the Jedi clone made his way into the temple itself, he was unaware that a certain Lord Vader was being sent to his very location by the order of the Emperor should this Jedi clone not do his job properly. As the Dark Lord landed his Tie Defender in the forest, several armed Wookiee villagers were not happy to see the Dark Lord as they raised their weapons at him.

"What are you doing in these parts?" asked the Wookiee elder who was in no mood to talk to the Dark Lord.

"I am looking for an abandon Jedi temple not far from here, please tell me where it is, and I shall let you live" continued Lord Vader.

"I'll do no such thing, guards, attack!" ordered the Wookiee elder.

The armed Wookiees charged at the Dark Lord, yet with one swoop of the Dark Lord's lightsaber, the armed Wookiees all fell to their fate. Then a larger Wookiee charged right in front of the Wookiee elder trying to protect him. It used its large Wookiee claws to try to bash the Dark Lord, yet the Dark Lord was able to dodge the attack and use his lightsaber slicing off a limb of the Wookiee in question.

"Now, tell me where the abandon temple is" said Lord Vader as he was using his Force Grip on the Wookiee elder.

"The temple isn't far from here!" cried the Wookiee elder as he was let go by the Dark Lord, "a Jedi just recently passed by here!"

"Hmm, it seems that I am not far behind" said Lord Vader as he was leaving, "I'll make sure you won't be bothering the likes of me anymore."

As the Dark Lord left the Wookiee elder, back within the abandon temple itself, Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone was busy trying to dodge the various traps that were within the temple itself. From swinging axes to a variety of other assorted traps that included fire or crushing walls, the Jedi clone was able to get through with ease. As the Jedi clone headed toward the center, Jedi Master Oxecca was meditating with the holocron.

"You've come for the holocron, have you?" asked Oxecca who got up recognizing Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone's presence, "Very odd, I've heard reports that you were originally killed by Order 66."

"I, er, survived it" replied Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone who was obviously lying.

"I know you're a clone, and I know your true agenda, you're not going to be taking this holocron with you" said Oxecca as he ignited his blue lightsaber.

"Then I will just have to take it from you" said Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone as he ignited his purple lightsaber.

The two began to clash with each other, as they ended up being obviously evenly matched and very skilled with their force powers. Ki-Ad-Mundi's clone used his force levitation power to throw rocks at the Wookiee Jedi Master, who ended up using his lightsaber to slice the rocks in half.

"Is that the best you can to?" taunted Oxecca.

Then with one Force Push, the Wookiee Jedi Master used his levitation powers to try to send some debris on the ceiling of the temple onto the Jedi clone. But the Jedi clone was able to dodge the debris just in the nick of time.

"Impressive" said Oxecca, "but not impressive enough!"

Oxecca charged at the Jedi clone, and continued to clash with its lightsaber. It was just then that Lord Vader had arrived at the abandon Jedi temple.

"This must be it, I can feel their presence" said Lord Vader to himself.

As the Dark Lord headed into the temple, he was well prepared to face a series of traps that the Jedi clone had already passed. He could sense the Jedi clone was becoming quite unstable when he was battling with the Wookiee Jedi Master. It was just then that the Jedi clone had one of its arms cut off by Oxecca's lightsaber, with the Jedi clone's lightsaber being attached to that particular arm.

"I can give you the option of letting yourself be healed and change your course in not working for the Emperor" said Oxecca who was lowering his lightsaber.

"The Emperor shall have this holocron he has been seeking" said Ki-Ad-Mundi's clone in a defiant mood.

"Fine, have it your way then" said Oxecca as he was about to end the Jedi clone's life.

Yet before he could even do just that, the Dark Lord had just passed through the series of traps even faster than the Jedi clone had done. He immediately grabbed the Wookiee Jedi Master with his Force Grip powers as he entered the center of the temple, and threw him across the room to which the Wookiee Jedi Master ended up hitting a wall.

"That was a dirty trick" said Oxecca who recovered.

"I think you've done your part" said Lord Vader as he turned to the clone to which he ignited his lightsaber and then with one swoop of his lightsaber ended the Jedi clone's life, "and now for your turn."

"I am game" said Oxecca as he ignited his lightsaber once more ready for another battle.


	11. Vader versus the Wookiee Jedi Master

Chapter 11: Vader versus the Wookiee Jedi Master

It was just between Darth Vader and Wookiee Jedi Master Oxecca who wasn't interested in letting the Jedi holocron from falling into his hands.

"I don't know what your agenda is for this holocron, but you're not getting your hands on it" said Oxecca in a defiant mood.

"I think you'll find it better on my side" said Lord Vader.

The two then clashed with their lightsabers to which the Dark Lord then used his force push power and sent Oxecca flying against the wall. The Wookiee Jedi Master quickly recovered, then recognized Ki-Adi-Mundi clone's lightsaber, and used his force pull to take it.

"Let's see how you can deal with two lightsabers attacking you" said Oxecca.

The Wookiee Jedi Master then charged at the Dark Lord with two lightsabers being well equipped to deal with him. The Dark Lord tried his best to block the lightsabers, yet the Dark Lord had to make a retreat.

"Trying to run from me?" asked Oxecca.

The Dark Lord ignored the Wookiee Jedi Master's taunts, and began to throw his lightsaber at the ceiling to which some debris then began to fall upon the Wookiee Jedi Master. Oxecca used both lightsabers to slice the debris that was about to fall upon him. Yet while the Wookiee Jedi Master was distracted, the Dark Lord was really positioning himself to get a better angle at the Wookiee Jedi Master. He used his force levitation powers and literally ripped a column right out of its foundation, and threw it at the Wookiee Jedi Master who couldn't act in time to stop it.

"Time to show you the true power" continued Lord Vader.

The Dark Lord then unleashed his force rage at the Wookiee Jedi Master, to which a fury of lightsaber clashes with Oxecca's two lightsabers ensured that the Wookiee Jedi Master was getting quite weaker.

"You can still be able to save yourself if you join me" continued Lord Vader.

"Never, I'll never join you!" roared Oxecca.

The Wookiee Jedi Master charged at the Dark Lord with his two lightsabers that he wielded. The Dark Lord quickly used his force levitation and brought up several debris to block the path of the Wookiee Jedi Master. The Dark Lord then finally used his lightsaber to slice a tip of one of the lightsabers that the Wookiee Jedi Master was carrying, making that lightsaber inoperable.

"You will never be as powerful as me" continued Lord Vader.

The Dark Lord then took another swipe at the Wookiee Jedi Master this time cutting off the limb that was carrying the other lightsaber, then kicked Oxecca right in the stomach.

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Oxecca as he was quite weak.

"I already have" replied Lord Vader.

Then with one slash of his lightsaber, ended the Wookiee Jedi Master's life. After that, the Dark Lord then approached the holocron to which he then took it from its parchment.

"Now I have everything I need to bring down the Emperor" said Lord Vader, "as soon as my former apprentice joins me, there'll be nothing that the Emperor could do."

The Dark Lord knew he had to trick the Emperor with a fake holocron, so once again, he visited a Sith Temple bringing the holocron over. About a few hours later, he had created a fake holocron that was right for the Emperor. The Dark Lord brought forth the pseudo holocron to the Emperor to which the Emperor felt was the real deal.

"I must say" said the Emperor as he also took Oxecca's lightsaber which was handed to the Emperor, "you did your job well."

"The Jedi who have rebelled against the Empire will in turn, turn to the Dark Side and join us" said Lord Vader, "for there is no resistance at all to our power."

"Very good Lord Vader, you may go about with your duties for now" said the Emperor.

But as the Dark Lord left the Emperor's chambers, a certain Grand Moff Tarkin came into the scene after the Dark Lord had exited.

"I can see our clone project was a success" said Tarkin to the Emperor.

"Yes indeed, but there is something that troubles me about my apprentice" said the Emperor, "I do not fully trust him."

"I see, don't worry, I shall be on my guard about that" said Tarkin.

"Good, good" said the Emperor.

The scene then ends with Darth Vader himself inputting the coordinates where Ashoka was last reported for him to take off. Once she'd be converted to the Dark Side, the Dark Lord had hoped things won't be right for the Emperor.


End file.
